Different
by Destroya Black
Summary: A primeira vez que ele viu Derek era natal, ocasionalmente o encontrara no Beco Diagonal, fazendo compras com sua enorme família, e ele era somente uma criança desastrada caminhando pelas ruas com seu pai. E eles eram tão, tão diferentes. / Hogwarts AU


Essa fic é um presente de Amigo Secreto para a Kaline Bogard! Espero que você goste da fic!

**aviso: **Essa fic retrata um relacionamento entre dois homens, então se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, pode fechar a janela!

.

* * *

><p><strong>DIFFERENT<strong>

_Destroya Black_

* * *

><p>A primeira vez que ele viu Derek era natal, ocasionalmente o encontrara no Beco Diagonal, fazendo compras com sua enorme família, e ele era somente uma criança desastrada caminhando pelas ruas com seu pai. Derek sorria, conversando com duas garotas e gesticulando, enquanto Stiles se limitava a olhar tudo e pensar o quão melhor tudo seria com sua mãe ali.<p>

E eles eram tão, tão diferentes.

**.x.**

Fora simplesmente percorrendo os olhos pelo Salão Principal que Stiles percebera Derek ali, sentado na mesa da Grifinória, enquanto ele ficava na da Corvinal. O garoto mais velho continuava ridiculamente feliz, e Stiles ainda lutava para aceitar o quão pequena sua família havia se tornado.

Mais tarde, antes de se direcionar ao seu Salão Comunal, Stiles perguntara para Scott, seu melhor amigo, a qual ano o mais velho pertencia e qual era o seu nome.

- Ah, você tá falando do Derek? Ele tá no sexto ano Stiles. – Scott riu. – Por que você não continua com sua paixão pela Lydia, hein? Ela pelo menos tá no segundo ano que nem a gente.

E com isso seu amigo se afastou e foi em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

**.x.**

Embora Stiles tivesse mantido seus olhos em Derek durante toda a sua estadia em Hogwarts, depois que o mais velho saíra da escola demorara para ele o encontrar mais uma vez.

Quando ele viu Derek novamente, os dois estavam na Ordem da Fênix, lutando numa guerra que eles não haviam pedido para vir, sendo somente outros dos inúmeros jovens tentando mudar algo.

Eles ainda eram diferentes.

Mas agora estavam lutando pela mesma coisa.

**.x.**

Era mais de meia-noite e Stiles estava, aparentemente, sozinho na sala de estar do Largo Grimmauld. Porém, sua opinião fora contrariada quando o jovem ouviu alguns suspiros vindos da sala de jantar. Cauteloso, ele seguiu o som.

Stiles não sabia o motivo, mas quando ele viu o jovem homem suspirando e pressionando sua cabeça contra a mesa ele simplesmente teve de sentar de frente para ele.

- Algum dia vai ficar tudo bem, sabe. – Foi a primeira estupidez que saiu da boca dele.

O homem nem olhou pra ele. Bom jeito de começar, Stilinski.

- Eu tenho que acreditar nisso? – O outro murmurou contra a mesa.

- Bem... Eu não sei se você vai, mas seria bem legal se você acreditasse, sabe, porque a gente tem o Harry lutando na frente e mesmo se é meio horrível depositar as esperanças em –

Ai, Deus. A fala desenfreada.

- Eles estão com a minha irmã.

Ele pensou 'Merda'.

E isso foi exatamente o que saiu de sua boca. Primeira vez conversando com o outro e já pareceria desbocado, legal.

- É, eu sei. – o outro soltou uma risada amarga antes de levantar a cabeça e olhar para Stiles com seus olhos brilhantes. – Aliás, eu sou Derek Hale.

- Stiles. Stilinski.

Os olhos de Derek se acenderam com reconhecimento.

- O filho do Auror. Você foi para Hogwarts?

- Sim, eu fui. Parei na Corvinal.

- Como eu nunca te vi antes?

Stiles conteve uma risada.

- Não sei, cara.

Eles ficaram acordados falando por mais quatro horas. E Stiles descobriu, afinal, que eles não eram tão diferentes.

**.x.**

Depois de terem se reencontrado na Ordem, parecia que Derek havia finalmente percebido a existência de Stiles, e o mais novo não estava reclamando nem um pouquinho.

- Parece instantânea a conexão entre os dois. - Stiles ouvira Allison murmurar para Scott quando passava por um corredor no Largo.

Quando haviam rondas e ataques, Stiles sempre procurava estar com Derek, aproveitando a presença do outro e o ajudando e, surpreendentemente, o mais velho também procurava Stiles como sua companhia quando tinha a opção.

Por mais que o outro continuasse preocupado com sua irmã, Stiles conseguia fazê-lo rir, o que era ótimo para a autoestima do mais novo, e um remédio para o estresse contínuo de Derek.

- Eu nunca entendi, - Derek falava sobre o tio, que era um Comensal da Morte, olhando para Stiles – onde foi que nós erramos com ele, sabe? Peter sempre foi tratado muito bem pela minha mãe e eu não sinto que nós o negligenciávamos.

- A gente nem sempre consegue entender as pessoas, Derek. – o mais novo disse, tentando consolar o outro.

- Então como você me entende tão bem, Stiles?

Stiles sorriu desconcertado para o mais velho, dando de ombros.

- Essa é uma pergunta que eu não sei a resposta, cara.

**.x.**

A próxima vez que ele vira Derek foi também quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Os dois estavam conversando por horas quando alguém chamara por causa de um ataque, e tudo aconteceu.

Fora doce. E amargo. Porque Derek estava chorando depois de ter descoberto que Cora – sua irmã caçula – havia morrido.

E Stiles queria esperar. Ele realmente queria. Ele queria que fosse feliz. Em um dia ensolarado ou até nublado, mas não quando Derek estava chorando e segurando a varinha de sua irmã como se isso fosse sua âncora para o mundo.

Mas eles estavam perto. E Derek estava se agarrando a ele. E o homem estava com o rosto a centímetros do rosto de Stiles. E, na verdade, não foi Stiles que fez o primeiro movimento, mas sim Derek.

E então Derek parou o beijo para olhá-lo com os olhos arregalados – pelos quais lágrimas ainda caíam.

- Desculpe. – ele disse - Eu não sabia o que eu 'tava pensando. – ele também disse.

E então ele se virou e deixou Stiles lá, sem palavras, com um peito vazio e uma mente vazia e querendo Derek mais e mais.

E agora eles não eram tão diferentes, afinal, pois ambos haviam perdido alguém em suas vidas.

**.x.**

Depois do beijo, quando eles se encontraram de novo, a ocasião fora basicamente conversa desconfortável.

- Então, ahn, oi. – Stiles chegou perto de Derek, o qual estava sozinho em um canto, após uma reunião.

Parecia que o homem nem tinha visto Stiles chegar até que eles estivessem a centímetros um do outro.

- Oi, Stiles. – Sua voz estava cansada.

- Aconteceu algo ruim? Você parece bem cansado, cara.

- Além da minha irmã estar morta e a minha outra irmã deprimida e o meu tio ser um Comensal da Morte? – Ele riu, a risada amarga. – Não, nada.

Ele sabia que não deveria se sentir ofendido, ou até magoado, mas ele se sentiu.

- Ok, então eu vou, sabe, te deixar sozinho para pensar. Tchau. – Stiles colocou as mãos no bolso e começou a andar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Fique.

Derek era todo cara fechada e tom sério.

- Para quê? Para você ser ríspido comigo de novo? Não, obrigado. – Ele tentou continuar andando.

- Por favor, Stiles. – Ali estava, a voz que o fez continuar beijando Derek mesmo sabendo que o outro estava sensível, triste e acabado.

A voz que ele não vira Derek usar com ninguém, no pouco tempo que ele havia se aproximado do outro.

- Então tá, o que eu posso dizer? Você me tem, cara.

Ele ficou, e eles sentaram juntos em um sofá de frente para a janela, fitando o horizonte. Mas mesmo assim o silêncio continuou entre os dois, uma parede invisível.

- Nós deveríamos falar sobre a última vez que a gente se viu. – ele disse. Bem, alguém tinha que mencionar o elefante na sala, e com certeza não seria Derek.

- Não há nada para falar sobre.

- Ah, Derek. Nós nos beijamos. Tem um monte de coisa para a gente falar sobre e –

- Não, não tem. Stiles, você não precisa fingir gostar de mim. Eu sei que era pena, ok? Eu ouvi você falando com aquele McCall sobre o quão triste eu estava e o quão mal você se sentia. Não tem necessidade de fingir. A gente pode continuar sendo... o que a gente é.

Ele só não estava sem palavras porque nem no inferno ele ficaria sem palavras depois disso.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Derek! Você acha que foi pena? Não, cara. Não foi pena, nem um pouquinho. Eu não posso pensar em nada além daquele beijo e isso é alguma coisa porque, sabe, tem uma guerra acontecendo lá fora e a gente tá prestes a ser morto. Não foi pena. Não _é _pena. Eu gosto de você, seu idiota. Então se você gosta de mim, não faça essa coisa de "vamos continuar a ser amigos" comigo.

Derek estava o olhando com uma cara de quem perguntava se podia beijá-lo e ele se aproximou, pronto para beijar o outro.

Derek aceitou o beijo, puxando Stiles para perto de si, com uma mão possessiva envolvendo a cintura do outro, enquanto o mais novo entrelaçava os braços no pescoço do moreno.

E foi assim que eles deram um amasso no sofá do quartel general da Ordem.

**.x.**

Uma semana depois do beijo, Stiles estava uma bagunça, mas não pelos motivos desejados. Seu pai fora amaldiçoado com algo que os medibruxos não conseguiam definir, Stiles estava preocupado e, além disso, procurando por uma cura como um louco, porque, dã, ele era um ex-corvinal e ficaria louco se não fizesse algo.

Ele não estava esperando o outro, principalmente porque estava em sua casa, lendo livros como um desesperado.

E então Derek aparecera na sua lareira através da Rede de Flu, em uma fumaça verde. Ele não percebera até o homem estar no mesmo aposento que ele.

- Oi, Stiles.

- Por Merlin! Você tá tentando me colocar no hospital, Derek? Você não pode simplesmente aparecer na casa dos outros assim. Como você chegou aqui? – disse Stiles, colocando a mão no peito.

O mais jovem levantou da cadeira na mesa e foi para a cozinha fazer chá, sendo seguido por Derek.

- Seu amigo me deu o endereço.

- Maldito Scott. Então, o que te traz aqui?

Stiles colocava água na chaleira enquanto era observado pelo outro.

- Nada especial. – ele disse, se aproximando de Stiles. – Eu não posso querer te ver?

- Claro que pode. – o mais novo disse, sendo pressionado contra o balcão da pia.

- Legal.

Derek capturou a língua do outro entre seus lábios, sugando-a como se não houvesse amanhã.

Eles fizeram amor naquela noite. Famintos, necessitando um do outro, querendo provar mais e mais. Depois que a necessidade fora atendida, Derek envolveu Stiles em seus braços e o beijou languidamente, saboreando cada parte do corpo do outro, como se nunca quisesse esquecê-las.

E na manhã, o mais velho ficou e ajudou Stiles a procurar uma cura para seu pai.

**.x.**

Em meio a guerra, Stiles ainda saía com seus amigos, e fora em uma dessas ocasiões que o mais jovem resolvera apresentar Derek ao seu bando – como eles mesmos se intitulavam.

Era somente um jantar simples na casa de Lydia, sua amiga – e antiga paixonite – da Corvinal, porém lá também estavam Scott e Allison – a qual era a namorada ex-sonserina de seu melhor amigo -, e Jackson, o namorado – também um antigo sonserino – de Lydia. E foi encarando os outros dois casais que Stiles percebera que havia arrastado Derek para um encontro triplo quando fazia menos de um mês que os dois estavam saindo juntos.

Mas eles sobreviveram, e Derek dissera que tinha gostado de seus amigos, na verdade jurara, e só por isso Stiles não havia acreditado. E foi um pouco antes de aparatar que Stiles resolveu indagar Derek sobre os amigos do próprio, e foi com tristeza que ele ouviu o outro.

- Eu não tenho mais amigos, Stiles.

No fim, Derek era tão solitário quanto ele.

**.x.**

Fazia mais ou menos uns dois meses que eles já estavam juntos quando Stiles apresentou o homem para o seu pai.

- Pai, esse é o Derek, meu namorado.

O Auror olhou para o mais velho com olhos severos. A experiência com a guerra e com o seu trabalho tomando conta.

- Ele também me ajudou a procurar pela cura para a maldição que estava, sabe, te matando? – Parecia mais uma pergunta do que qualquer coisa, mas ele estava tentando diminuir a tensão.

- Deixe-me ver o seu braço. – Foi a primeira coisa que seu pai disse para Derek. Bom jeito de começar.

- Pai, não tem necessidade –

Derek levantou a manga de suas vestes e mostrou seu braço esquerdo, a pele lisa, para John.

- Bem, o que você faz da vida, rapaz?

Stiles sorria de uma orelha a outra enquanto seu pai e Derek conversavam.

**.x.**

Era uma noite estrelada quando eles discutiram pela primeira vez.

- Não, não, não, não.

- Stiles...

O mais novo andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha do apartamento de Derek, enquanto o mais velho o encarava, parado com uma colher – a qual estava usando para cozinhar – na mão e encostado no balcão de pia.

- Não me venha com "Stiles...", Derek. Você sabe muito bem que no pouco tempo que a gente tá junto eu quis ir em _todas _as rondas e todos os ataques da Ordem com você. Então não peça para eu ficar em casa, - o jovem colocou a mão na testa – só porque você acha que é perigoso.

Derek suspirou, exasperado.

- Eu só não quero te submeter ao perigo, Stiles, só isso. Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você.

- E você acha que eu quero que você faça isso? Você acha que eu vou ficar em casa, tranquilo, enquanto você faz isso? Você acha que _eu_ me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você, sabendo que eu poderia ter ido junto e talvez ter, sei lá, impedido aquilo de acontecer?

- Não é isso –

- Acho bom não ser mesmo, porque definitivamente não é como eu me sinto. Eu me _preocupo _com você, Derek, e eu admito isso quantas vezes você precisar, porque eu sei o quão inseguro você é. Mas, por favor, não decida as coisas por mim só porque você acha que é certo, principalmente quando você esquece a minha opinião sobre elas.

Com isso, Stiles saiu da cozinha, batendo a porta e bufando. Deixando um Derek agoniado procurando por uma pena e um pergaminho para escrever uma carta para a Ordem informando que o mais novo iria junto.

**.x.**

- Sabia que eu costumava ter a maior queda por você a partir do segundo ano? – Stiles admitiu em uma manhã, enrolado nos lençóis ao lado de Derek.

- A partir do segundo ano? – Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas, um sorriso discreto nos lábios, deitado de lado, se apoiando em um cotovelo, e olhando para Stiles.

- Bem, eu meio que te seguia com os olhos por toda a escola. – o mais novo riu, envergonhado.

- E eu ainda não sei como nunca te percebi antes.

- Bem, eu era uma criança desajeitada da Corvinal. Se você, em toda a sua glória de galã grifinório, me percebesse, aí eu estaria preocupado.

Derek riu.

- Você se dá muito pouco crédito, Stiles. – disse o mais velho.

- Se você fosse eu, duvido que não faria o mesmo.

- Bem, se eu fosse você, estaria aproveitando meu namorado... como é que você disse? Ah, galã.

- Não precisa falar duas vezes, baby. – disse Stiles, subindo em cima de Derek e o cobrindo com beijos.

**.x.**

Não fazia um pouco mais de três meses que eles estavam juntos quando tudo aconteceu.

Depois de três anos sem voltar para a escola, aquelas paredes pareceriam receptivas, se não fosse a guerra ocorrendo e os gritos e os feitiços sendo lançados a esmo.

Os dois estavam juntos quando foram chamados, e por mais que Stiles tivesse acordado com um mau pressentimento, ele o havia empurrado para um cantinho de sua mente e o deixado lá enquanto era acariciado por Derek em meio aos lençóis.

E agora ele tinha uma guerra a sua frente.

Os dois tentaram permanecer de mãos dadas o maior tempo possível, porém, quando a presença do mais novo fora requisitada – devido a sua experiência com primeiros socorros bruxos – eles tiveram de dar adeus.

- Derek... – Stiles começou, segurando o rosto do mais velho entre suas mãos.

- Não fala nada, Stiles. – Derek fechou as pálpebras por um milésimo. – Eu sei.

O antigo corvinal tentou demonstrar em seu olhar tudo o que sentia dentro de si, porque ele sabia que no momento que tentasse falar Derek o calaria com um beijo, e por mais que isso fosse tentador, não era o momento.

Derek beijou sua testa e os dois se separaram, relutantes, Stiles ia saindo quando resolveu que, sim, ele iria falar.

Ele se virou e viu a boca de Derek começar a formar as mesmas palavras que ele queria dizer.

E então, uma luz característica e Derek fora atingido.

**.x.**

Não fora instantâneo. Muito pelo contrário. Fora uma bagunça formada por gemidos de dor e sangue. E por mais que o trabalho de Stiles fosse cuidar dos outros, ele não conseguia cuidar de Derek. Fora um Sectumsempra, e a única pessoa que sabia o feitiço para fechar as feridas não estava do lado deles.

- Stiles. – Derek disse, os lábios manchados de sangue.

- Ei. – Ele tentou sorrir, mesmo sabendo que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que não caíam.

Ele envolveu as mãos de Derek entre as suas, tentando, em vão, aquecê-las.

- Eu te amo. – Foi ele que disse, e Derek assentiu, ao mesmo tempo que tossia um pouco mais de sangue.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, sabe. – Derek falou, e levou as mãos de Stiles à sua boca e beijou-as, as enchendo de sangue.

Derek fechou os olhos.

**.x.**

A última vez que Stiles viu Derek, o outro estava em um caixão. Pálido. Morto.

E Stiles chorou. Chorou no ombro de seu pai, chorou no ombro da irmã mais velha de Derek que ele queria ter conhecido em outras circunstâncias.

Chorou e deveria ter ficado mais tempo no funeral, mas ele não conseguia.

Stiles não sabia lidar com as diferenças.

E agora eles eram, acima de tudo, diferentes.

Porque ele estava vivo e Derek, não.

**fim**


End file.
